A Caress of Steel
by Loki's Symphony
Summary: The Room of Requirement can do far more than just give you what you want...


A Caress of Steel

The moon cut a shimmer of silver across the bare stone of the castle, sending the scattered shadows of trees creeping up its ancient walls as lightning cracked from the sky, illuminating the passage with the myriad colours of its stain-glass window for a second before leaving the young woman in darkness as impenetrable as the fog that surrounded her.

Her feet skipped lightly over the cold stone floor of the corridor as the beating rain pelted down in sheets, sending flecked blue shadows streaming over the marble. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tip-toed quickly in and out of darkness; to be caught out of her dormitory at this time would mean severe punishment, but at the moment the fury coursing through her gave no choice.

She pressed her back into the wall at the corner of the corridor, cold against her thinly-covered back, her long, curly brown hair flowing like mermaid's locks over her heaving breasts. She closed her eyes and listened; footsteps! A gasp half-caught in her throat as the steps drew closer; _clack-clack-clack_, echoing around the ancient stone like some primal force, beating out its warning. Her eyes clenched shut tightly, she almost whimpered as the footsteps become so loud as to deafen her terrors of capture.

But then; a pause. _Clack-clack-clack - _and they retreated. With each dying echo her heart beat slower, the tremors of her chest resting as she gingerly peered around the corner. The path was clear, and she tip-toed once more, soft as shadow and fast as moonlight through her castle home.

_It's not fair_, she thought, _not fair to make me come all this way._ In a place like this, with so many others resting peacefully, was she the only one awake and aching? Was hers the only heart aflame with restless passion to explore? In her moment of weakness she allowed him to fill her head once more; just a flash of that noble face, an unreadable expression in those dark eyes framed by long black hair. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flush red; her longing was becoming unbearable. She must find this place she had heard of, and find it soon.

Her heart almost burst with relief when she found herself staring at the end of that corridor, the small door standing almost defiantly against her. It was a challenge to be met and not flinch from. The silence seemed deafening as she stepped slowly to that little oak door, pressing her pale, soft hand to its timber. What had she been told? Walk...walk past it and hope...

She walked up and down the corridor quickly, passing the door with ever-more tremulous breast as she repeated in her mind like a mantra: _"Give me somewhere to hide. Somewhere where I can have get what I want...get what I need." _A small gasp escaped her trembling lips as she jumped back at the sound of scraping metal on wood. The door was changing, changing from an arch into a solid rectangle of dark black wood. Would she finally find what she craved so badly within? A slender shaking hand reached out and pressed against the smooth oak, pushing the door open without so much as a creak.

As she entered the room it seemed as if all the world had changed; a circular chamber draped in green velvet, stark yet beautiful, with packed bookshelves and ingredients littered against the wall. As she stepped across the huge black rug, tickling her feet with its soft fur, she gasped as the sheer scale of the bed before her was revealed; huge oak posts, draped with linen of black and green, stood like sentries to the soft, feather-filled mattress covered in the sleekest black silk standing high above the ground. She massaged her breast as she felt her heart beat almost out of control, running her hand along the smooth sheets as she spread herself onto the bed wildly, letting out a playful laugh of passion as she stretched out her smooth, bare legs, the sensation of silk against her thighs eliciting a sigh from her lips as she writhed her shoulders out of her nightdress, the bare skin of her back still pimpled from her cold journey. As she spread out, the heat from the fireplace roaring in the wall soothed and massaged her as she loosened her hold on her nightdress, her hand massaging and squeezing her large, soft breast slowly as she closed her eyes and slid her legs together.

She could feel him. It was as if he were with her, watching non-corporeal, willing her every move. Every twitch of the finger, every tensing muscle, all controlled by him. Her free hand scratched at her belly, fingertips searching further down her soft skin as she felt her nipples stiffen under his ghostly touch. Her head arched backwards as her hand roamed deeper down, sliding between her legs and stroking softly as she willed him to appear from the ether and take her. Letting out a breathless gasp, she felt the chill of her cold fingers penetrate into her, warming them as she writhed against herself in the midst of that jet-black shroud.

_Come...come to _me, she begged, tossing her head to the side as she dug her fingernails into her breast, her flowing curls whipping across her face like the ropes of a ship lost in a storm. Her hand strained hard against herself, her warmth and wetness enveloping it as her passion and sensation grew until she let out a moan, becoming longer, louder, until a word, so long silenced by her frustration, was released at the peak of her lust: _Professor._

All at once, the candles that had lit the room died out as the great door to the chamber swung open. She sat bolt upright in the semi-darkness, her heart pounding so hard she feared it might break through her chest as a figure stood silhouetted at the door. Too terrified to move, she panted as the dark figure stepped slowly from the light of the doorway, melding in and out of the shadow covering the room, his heels tapping rhythmically like a death march. Her body tightened, shutting off her still-burning flesh from the intruder, her fear overcoming the immense rush of lust still coursing through her. He approached closer now, and she could see his shape. A tall man, gaunt, with a kind of savage nobility about him. His eyes seemed to luminesce from beneath his shadowy features, dark and piercing, burning with a fire too fierce to imagine.

Her heart seemed to crawl into her throat and wrap itself around her windpipe; any scream or protest she might have made was silenced as he took the last steps to the side of the bed, the dying fire casting its feeble light onto his features and illuminating him. There he stood; he had come, just as she had wished - standing before her, his black hair framing his dark features as he gazed through her soul with those malevolent black eyes. Her heart slowly relinquished its grip on her throat as he gave that same half-smirk she loved and she let her body relax once more, her breasts glistening in the pale moonlight as she gazed up at him with a mixture of lust and adoration, whispering those words she longed to say; "Professor Snape."

Snape smiled half-smugly and slowly began to loosen his belt, his long, powerful fingers sliding inside his trousers as he replied, "Please...call me Severus." He took her trembling hand in his and guided it towards the straining material over his crotch, pressing it hard and slow against the hardness within. She closed her eyes and let in a ragged, tremulous breath, letting the word hiss lovingly from her mouth:

"_...Severus."_

With one word, her instincts took control and her lust drove her to press herself to him, kneeling on the bed and gazing up at him, sliding her hand down his stomach and gripping his throbbing erection tightly, grinning naughtily as she saw him groan under her pressure. Never breaking eye contact, she wanted to make sure he saw what she wanted him to see as she exposed his long, hard cock. Still looking, she ever so softly kissed his head, once, twice, a third time, then deeper, slipping her tongue across it just a little. Snape groaned and wrapped his fingers in her thick, curly hair as she continued to kiss down his shaft to the hilt, her hand squeezing his scrotum rhythmically with every kiss. A soft hiss escaped his lips and she paused, her dark eyes flicking back up to his, not so much as blinking as she took his entirety into her mouth, wrapping her lips around him and sliding her warm tongue around his pulsing cock. Snape's finger tightened in the girl's hair, his hips rocking back and forth as she withdrew her head before taking him down again, eliciting another sigh from her House Master. She became more vigorous, pressing her lips into him harder and sliding her head up and down faster and faster until she was sucking him hungrily, her throaty moans resonating through his cock as she lustily swallowed more of him.

"Stop...stop..." he whispered, but she did not obey. She had lusted for her Master for too long for him to deny her to pleasure him. "Stop..." he moaned louder, as her stimulation brought him closer to the edge. "Enough!" he finally snapped, pushing her away from him roughly as she squealed, sprawling spread eagle in front of him, in fear of his wrath once more.

Snape stood breathless, twitching as he gazed at the beautiful young girl before him. Her large breasts curved perfectly in the silver light as her hair fell across them, her dark brown eyes shining jet-black amongst her porcelain-perfect body. Her nightdress was attached to her only by way of a cord around her waist; her bare shoulders curved beautifully away from her like a Greek statue. Snape stared at her, breathing harder and harder, unable to resist the Goddess offering herself to him freely.

"...Severus." She pleaded, sliding one hand down between her open legs and rubbing herself, penetrating herself with her fingers and moaning, biting her lip and gazing into his black eyes, begging him to ravish her.

Her voice shattered the armour he had desperately tried to build against her; all reason abandoned, all meaning lost, he threw himself onto the bed, tearing at his shirt as he pinned her down by the wrists, kissing her mouth hard and passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she pressed her mouth back into his, biting at his lip as he slid his cock between her lips before thrusting forward, moaning as he felt her warmth embrace him. She gasped and tore at his shoulders with her nails as she felt him enter her, gripping tighter at his hips with her legs as he began to move in and out of her, biting her neck, her breast, anything he could get his teeth into.

He propped himself up on his arms as she threw herself back, grinding her hips into his with each thrust, moaning his name with throaty lust as he penetrated her deeper, harder, faster. His teeth bared, he let out a growl as he scratched at her breasts, his animal lust driving his body as he asserted his dominance over her.

The girl writhed and moaned in ecstasy as he kept thrusting into her harder and harder, willing him to be as vicious as he liked. _Don't hold back...please don't hold back...I've waited for so long..._

His moans became more and more feral as he slammed into her hips deeper and harder, his orgasm approaching. Her hands scratched up his sides, leaving deep red claw-marks on his skin as she dug her nails into his shoulders and hair, sensing his orgasm as her own grew exponentially. Together they moaned, they struggled, and at their peak they writhed together and growled as their orgasms coincided, hot pearly silver filling her as she clenched every muscle in her body, wave upon wave of pleasure ravishing her and leaving her exhausted, broken and elated.

He collapsed on top of her, heaving against her soft breasts as she caressed his dark hair, breathing hot air into his ear as she enjoyed the feeling of perfect union between them, until he straightened up stiffly and lay backwards. She lay naked and panting in the moonlight, the feelings of ecstasy still running through her veins as she felt a wall of comfort surround and envelop her, like a blanket against the night chill. She closed her eyes, and let her comfort drift her away into sleep.

But she was roused from her slumber by the cold bite of steel digging into her wrists. Before she could control her limbs she found her arms bound together in shackles, chained to the head of the bed. She struggled in her confusion but froze; for there he stood, naked and resolute, bearing a vicious-looking whip tightly in his hand. He leant down to her ear, and whispered softly:

"If you think this is over...you are very much mistaken."

The End


End file.
